Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Harry bekommt ein einmaliges Weihnachtsgeschenk. HPDM kein Slash!


Noch eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte von mir, mit der ich beim Weihnachtswettbewerb des Carlsen Verlages und beim Adventskalender der Schreiberlinge(ist wirklich lesenswert!)teilgenommen habe. Allen die die Geschichte och nicht kennen viel Spaß:

****

****

**Das Weihnachtsgeschenk **

Hogwarts Ländereien lagen an diesem schönen Sonntagnachmittag im Advent unter einer dicken, weißen Decke aus glitzerndem Schnee. Die großen, kahlen Bäume sahen aus, als habe man Zuckerguss darüber gegossen, als eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors und eine Rawenclawschülerin aus dem großen Tor hinaus in den Schnee traten.

Harry Potter, seine Freunde Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und dessen Schwester Ginny hatten sich die dicken, von Mrs. Weasley selbst gestrickten Schals umgebunden. Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom waren ebenfalls warm und mollig eingepackt. Die sechs Jugendlichen bestiegen einen der offenen Schlitten, die bereit standen, um die Schüler zum zugefrorenen See hinunter zu bringen.

Kaum hatten sie sich in die kuscheligen Decken gehüllt, setzte sich das vorgespannte schneeweiße Pferd in Bewegung. wenn sie nicht gewusst hätten, dass es sich um einen Zauber handelte, hätten sie das Tier für echt halten können. Die Schellen klangen bei jeder Bewegung und hallten weit über den Schnee und die lange, seidene Mähne wippte dazu im Takt.

Hermine und Ron zogen ihre Strickmützen tiefer, da ihnen der Fahrtwind kalt ins Gesicht blies. Harrys Wangen hatten sich wegen der Kälte schon gerötet und während sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, sah er zu Luna. Die gerade versuchte das Beschlagen ihrer Brille durch einen Zauber zu unterbinden.

Am See stiegen die jungen Hexen und Zauberer aus dem Schlitten und staunten über den vorweihnachtlichen Trubel, der hier herrschte. am Ufer standen etliche mit Tannengirlanden, goldenen Kugeln und roten Schleifen geschmückte Buden, in denen die köstlichsten Leckereien angeboten wurden. Hogwartsschüler standen überall in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen und ließen sich Zuckerstangen, Pfeffernüsse, Bratäpfel und Ingwerkekse schmecken.

„Ron, magst du lieber einen warmen Punsch oder eine heiße Schokolade trinken?" Der betrachtete jedoch noch unschlüssig das Angebot.

„Ich denke, ich werde den Punsch versuchen, Harry. Was nehmt ihr denn?"

Neville, Ginny und Hermine wärmten sich an köstlich dampfender, heißer Schokolade, unterdessen probierten Harry, Ron und Luna den fein gewürzten Punsch.

Zwischen den Ständen, aus denen es nach Zimt, Anis und Vanille duftete, standen verzauberte Schneemänner und summten 'Jingle Bells'.

„Seht mal! Da sind einige beim Schlittschuhlaufen, lasst uns doch auch etwas aufs Eis gehen – Bitte!", Hermine war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Ron blickte sie neugierig an: „Was ist Schlitterschuh laufen?"

Hermine lachte ungezwungen: „Schlittschuhlaufen ist eine sportliche Freizeitbeschäftigung unter Muggeln. Man hat Schuhe mit Metallkufen an und gleitet damit über das Eis."

Neville und Ron starrten sie ungläubig an, doch Harry und Ginny waren sofort Feuer und Flamme.

Hermine ließ Schlittschuhe erscheinen und kaum hatten alle die Schuhe an den Füssen, begaben sie sich unter ihrer Führung auf das Eis. Wenig elegant stand Ron breitbeinig da und krallte sich an Harrys Arm fest.

„Mann, ist das glatt. Wie soll man sich denn so fortbewegen?"

draußen auf dem See hatte Hermine Ginny an die Hand genommen und zog nun Runden mit der rothaarigen Hexe. Schon bald lösten sich die beiden voneinander, denn Ginny konnte es schon ganz gut alleine. Neville und Luna versuchten, sich gegenseitig Halt zu geben, fielen dann aber, gemeinschaftlich lachend, hin.

Nach einigen Versuchen und dem ein oder anderen blauen Fleck schlitterten die sechs Freunde vergnügt über die Eisbahn. „Das Laufen ist gar nicht so schwer, doch ich mag gar nicht ans Bremsen denken", lächelte Neville schief. „Wenn nichts mehr hilft, steuere doch einfach auf einen Schneehaufen am Ufer zu, dabei fällst du dann wenigstens weich", frotzelte Harry, was ihm einen mahnenden Seitenblick Hermines einbrachte. Mittlerweile hatte es leicht zu schneien begonnen. Einige Geister aus Hogwarts schwebten zwischen den Schlittschuh laufenden Kindern und sangen Weihnachtslieder.

„Schaut euch das an! Potty, die zwei Weaslebys, das Schlammblut, Loony Lovegood und die Dumpfbacke Longbottom wollen sich die Beine brechen", schnarrte eine kalte, zynische Stimme.

Draco Malfoy stand am Ufer, umgeben von seinen Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle. Die drei Slytherins trugen zu ihren schwarzen Roben dicke Schals in den Hausfarben silber und grün.

„Malfoy!", blaffte Harry und zog eine angewiderte Fratze. „Kannst du nicht jemand anderem auf die Nerven fallen?"

Hermine drehte eine anmutige Pirouette und stoppte direkt vor dem blonden Mitschüler.

„Du brauchst nicht so zu tun, als würdest du dich nicht trauen. Wir wissen doch alle, dass du kein Feigling bist", lächelte Hermine ihn falsch an.

„Was ein Schlammblut kann, ist für einen Malfoy wohl kein Problem", der blonde Slytherin hob seine kleine, spitze Nase noch etwas höher als sonst.

„Dann beweise es. So ein Muggelspaß wird dir doch keinen Schrecken einjagen. Komm einfach aufs Eis und zeige was du kannst." Hermine schwenkte den Zauberstab und drei Paar Schlittschuhe erschienen.

„Der gute Malfoy kann doch noch nicht einmal Zauberersport betreiben. Oder willst du behaupten, du könntest Quidditch spielen?", höhnte Harry grinsend.

Crabbe und Goyle ließen ein leises knurren hören. Draco schien Harry mit seinen grauen Augen durchbohren zu wollen.

Malfoy zog entschlossen die Schlittschuhe an und stapfte einige Schritte durch den Schnee, gefolgt von seinen beiden Freunden. Kaum betrat der Slytherin jedoch schwungvoll die Eisfläche, rutschte er auch schon unkontrolliert über den See. Er ruderte hektisch mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können. Crabbe und Goyle landeten derweil tölpelhaft auf ihren dicken Bäuchen. Wie die beiden so da lagen, erinnerten sie Harry stark an zwei Seeelefanten auf dem Land, wie er sie damals im Zoo gesehen hatte.

Laut schreiend stürzte nun auch Malfoy. Er sauste wenig elegant und immer noch schrill kreischend in ein Gebüsch am Ufer. Dort saß der sonst so arrogante Slytherin mit hoch gerutschter Robe auf seinem Hintern und präsentierte seine langen Unterhosen. die waren über und über mit kleinen, Weihnachtsmützchen tragenden Bärchen bedruckt. Auf seinem Kopf lag eine Fuhre Schnee wie einen weißer unförmiger Hut.

Alle Anwesenden brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Neville ging zu Boden und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Ron kniete auf allen Vieren und brüllte vor Schadenfreude.

Am Ufer standen nun auch die Professoren McGonagall und Snape. Während die Gryffindor mühsam ein Lachen unterdrückte, bedachte der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Schüler mit einem abschätzigen Blick. mit hochrotem Kopf suchte Malfoy schnell das Weite.

Immer noch kichernd saßen die Freunde kurze Zeit später wieder in einem der Schlitten, auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Luna, Neville und Ginny schleckten ihre Zuckerstangen, Hermine hingegen machte sich über einige Zimtwaffeln her. Harry ließ den Blick verträumt über die verschneite Landschaft schweifen. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er an Malfoys Auftritt auf dem Eis dachte. Diese Erinnerung, da war sich Harry sicher, war eines der schönsten Weihnachtsgeschenke in diesem Jahr.

Ende


End file.
